N's Castle
N's Castle is a location appearing in the Black and White games. Black and White N's Castle is a location that appears after the player character defeats the Elite Four. The player character encounters Reshiram or Zekrom here depending on the version of the game being played (Reshiram: Pokémon Black; Zekrom: Pokémon White). To go there, the player character must beat all of the Elite Four members of Unova and then walk into the blue circle around the statue and press A. It will lower and there will be a set of stairs. N's Castle is at the top. The player character will see N talking to Alder. Dark clouds float above. When the player character walks up the black steps, the player character will see the sages for Team Plasma, and then all of the Gym Leaders (excluding Cilan, Cress, and Chili. Bianca later explains that by the time she got to Striaton City to get them everything at N's Castle was over.), Alder, and Cheren confront the Sages. To the left of the Sages, the player character will see a flight of steps to lead to the next part of N's Castle. After 3 flights of stairs, Team Plasma's Shadow Triad will appear and tell the player character that N is in that room with Zekrom/Reshiram. When the player character enters, the player character will see a 3D scene of Zekrom/Reshiram (The one that appears will be under the control of N). Then the Light Stone/Dark Stone appears from the player character's bag and transforms into Reshiram/Zekrom, respectively, with yet another 3D scene. Once the player character catches it, the player character will have the ability to switch out one of the player character's Pokémon in the player character's party for Zekrom/Reshiram and put the other Pokémon in the PC Box. Afterward, N heals the player character's Pokémon and then battles the player character. When the player character defeats N, Ghetsis appears, and he battles the player character. Once the player character defeats Ghetsis, the game will end with the Shadow Triad whisking Ghestis away, and N flys off on Reshiram/Zekrom. If either of them defeats the player character, talking to the grunt in the Pokémon league PC/Mart is the only way to return to N's castle, since the man at the front of the League will not let the player character walk in there to go by foot. After the game ends, if the player character battles the Elite Four again, N's Castle is inaccessible. Alder's room is as far as the player character can go from there on. When the black steps connected the castle to Pokémon league, it damaged the Pokémon league and dark clouds are above N's castle with lightning the pillars where damaged by Zeckrom/Reshiram's ability depending on which version because it was done by one under N's control and the one that N controls depends on which version the player character has and N's castle is the final N battle and the only battle the player character has with N where N can heal his Pokémon. Final Battle Black 2 and White 2 After the player has defeated the Elite Four, Hugh's sister says that she spotted a Zoroark near Victory Road. Upon following it, it leads the player to the ruins of N's Castle, where N has been staying. N takes the player to the spot where he battled against Hilbert/Hilda two years before and challenges the player to a battle against his ZekromB2/ReshiramW2. After he is defeated, he reverts his dragon to its dormant form and gives it to the player so they can revive and capture it in Dragonspiral Tower. After capturing ZekromB2/ReshiramW2 and Kyurem, and riding the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel with N, he can be rematched at his castle with a full team that differs depending on the season. Super Smash Bros 3DS/Wii U The Unova Pokémon League appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros 3DS with N's Castle as the setting. Trivia *Oddly in Pokémon Black and White 2, N's Castle has only two floors, the first floor is N's Playroom while the second is the Throne Room where he battles Hilbert/Hilda. In Black and White, it has four floors. **This could because the lower two floors were destroyed in the event which caused the castle's collapse. **In Pokémon Black and White N's Castle only appears once, disappearing immediately after the player character completes the task. Category:Team Plasma Category:Evil Team Bases Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations